Marauding In Time
by CellieEllie
Summary: This is the story of Seraphina Hawkwood, who goes to school at Hogwarts as a transfer student in the marauders era. Along her journey,she meets the infamous marauders. What will they find as classmates? Friendship? Enemies? Romance?
1. Chapter 1

I felt quite small in the scheme of things. It was quite humorous to me, actually, feeling small, because most people saw me as a very large and intimidating person. Not physically, of course, but strong and intimidating nonetheless.

I sat alone on the train to my new school, Hogwarts, it was called. I was quite alone, which bothered me. I hadn't met anyone on the way to the train, nor did I have to go into someone else's compartment in order to find a seat; I was quite early. We had just departed, and surely there were still people walking around, wandering, trying to find a compartment that had room for themselves.

I, of course, would be friendly, outgoing and welcoming. I would act as though I'd been in this school 5 times before, as everyone else my age would have. I would play with my blonde hair, I would tuck it behind my ear so everyone could see my green eyes contrast with my pale skin. I would smile, and I would flash my white teeth I spent so much time up keeping.

They would be taken with me, and I would win again.

By the end of the year, I would run the school. It was all a game, a routine. It was what happened every time my father moved.

He moved frequently, by the way. He creates potions for the ministry in every country imaginable. We just came from Russia, it was very beautiful there. Very large. The school didn't reflect the amount of poverty that was found in the muggles in that area.

Truth be told, the reason there was poverty found in that area was because of wizards.

We're selfish, terrible people, us wizards. But who am I to change such a thing?

Anyways, someone knocked on the compartment. "Come in," I called sweetly, and the door rolled to the side. Lead by a charming lad with black, shaggy hair that looked as if he had just gotten off of a broomstick and black glasses, a group of four walked in. Directly to the boy in glasses' right, there was another boy with elegant, longer black hair and grey eyes. He was deathly pale, but handsome nonetheless.

Another boy had blonde hair and honey eyes that melted me. He looked sickly and was covered in scars. _Werewolf,_ I thought knowingly. It was quite obvious to someone who was in a family affected by werewolves. Behind the werewolf was a short and somewhat chubby boy who looked fairly average in such a group.

After analyzing them, I gave them a sweet smile, looking up at them through my lashes. "Hello."

"Hey," the one with grey eyes and a charming smile, "I'm Sirius Black, and here are my mates. Mind if we intrude?"

"Oh, not at all intruding," I smiled, shooting them all a flirty smile. "What are the rest of your names?"

The one with the glasses ran his fingers through his hair them grinned at me, looking genuine. "I'm James Potter, grand to meet you."

"Peter Pettigrew," said the short one in a rather squeaky voice. Poor lad, he looked rather pitied in this group of boys.

"Hello, Remus Lupin. Pleasure," said the lanky blonde one in a voice smooth as honey, as his eyes were. His voice was deep, but not overly so as some peoples were.

"What about you?" Sirius piped up.

"Me? My name's Seraphina Hawkwood. It's a long name, though, just call me Sera." I smiled again, playing with my hair. The only part of my hair I could really play with was the front of it, because the rest of it was too short for me to be able to look natural doing so. I had a crop cut, with the front grown out and styled in a fringe.

The boys sat down, Sirius and Remus on either side of myself with Peter and James sitting opposite of me. I enjoyed feeling in the middle of the group; It was what I was used to. What I was accustomed to.

"Well, you're definitely not a first year," said Sirius, giving me a one over and looking as though he approved, "But I also haven't seen you in Hogwarts before. So, where'd ya come from?"

I laughed at the one over. "I just transferred from Russia." I saw Remus's eyebrows shoot up.

"You're Russian and you've already improved your accent to that good of an English accent?" He seemed very impressed.

I laughed again. "No, actually, my father works for the ministry as a potion creator, so he moves around a lot for his job. I'm originally from Canada; I've learned how to get the languages and accents very quickly."

James grinned. "That's wicked." We all laughed, and then continued talking on with different subjects.

By the time we had to exit the train, I knew quite a bit about all of them. James was a Quidditch addict and played chaser, was madly in love with Lily Evans, a short tempered redhead who was in no way interested in James, and was, like Sirius, acing all his classes with ease.

Sirius was quite the stud, and he moved on from girl to girl as if he only had a month to live. He was a beater and he loved eating.

Remus was actually quite quiet throughout the trip, but from watching him, I learned he cared about his mates quite a bit, he loved reading, and he loved chocolate. He also has a great laugh, and when he smiled, his face lightened up. He didn't look sickly or too old for his years anymore. He just looked… happy.

Actually, come to think of it, I didn't really learn anything about Peter, either. I just kind of found out from watching him with his friends that he was a follower and he was only really there for the social security. He was quite the git, actually. Quite the sneaky bloke.

Not my business, either way. They're his friend, and I don't have to like him to act friendly to him. I don't have to like him for him to like me.

Anyways, throughout the trip, we had gone our separate ways at one point in time to change into our school uniforms. We all got off the Hogwarts Express and caught a carriage. The entire thing was rather surreal, Thestrals were pulling the carriages; I'd never seen it done that way in any other school.

It was rather clever. I suppose it was an interesting concept; perhaps the headmaster was looking to see how many children went to the teachers, asking what the creatures were. Seeing how many kids had gone through such a terrible thing.

One couldn't deny that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant man. Eccentric and quite his share of loopy, but brilliant mind, nonetheless.

We all talked on the way up to the castle, as well.

"Do you know what house you're gonna be in?" Sirius asked unexpectedly, looking at me with something in his eye. I couldn't quite place the emotion, as he hid it very well.

"Nah, I have no idea. The headmaster told me to go up to his office when I arrive so I don't have to get sorted among the first years, I can just do it privately."

"Ah. Well, if you can help it, stay away from Slytherin. Nasty bunch. Don't want to get yourself involved with the lot of them. I haven't ever met a Slytherin that wasn't twisted," Sirius told me stiffly. I saw James nodding in agreement, but I wasn't so sure. It was just houses, right? One house couldn't be completely evil. I didn't believe that.

I glanced at Remus, and I think he didn't agree as much as James did. He seemed tense, as if he didn't like what was being said, but saw no point in disagreeing. Like they'd been here before and there was no gain from it.

I, however, was more curious and had stronger values than that.

"Why would you say that? I'm sure there are some people in Slytherin that are completely decent people, they just can't be seen through the stereotype they obviously have," I said lightly. Remus looked up and gave me a sharp, warning look. One that told me that I was going to cause something he didn't want to deal with.

It was James who replied to this. "Trust us, Sera. We know our fair share of Slytherins. One of the worst happens to be a slimy git named Severus Snape. He's a grease ball who has been trying to steal Lily from me since day one of Hogwarts, and he thinks he's so far above everyone else. He gets on your nerves and makes you want to wash your hair yourself.

There's another group lead by Lucius Malfoy, and he's a slimy snake if you've ever saw one. Sweet talks all the ladies and then crushes them, uses them, abuses them.

Regulus, Sirius's dear brother, is part of Malfoy's admiring fan group. It's a terrible group that terrorizes people and finds joy in causing innocent people pain.

Believe me; we didn't accuse these people for no reason. They're evil, Ser."

James looked out of breath and very worked up after his rant, so it was a good thing when the carriage got to the castle and I had to bid the group farewell and head up the stairwells, following the instructions I was given in the letter I was sent.

After quite a few flights of stairs, I found myself at a spiral staircase with a gargoyle on a podium in front of it. "Pumpkin pops," I said at the discretion of the instructions in my hand. The gargoyle sprang to life, sliding quickly out of my way. I swiftly found a place on the stairwell just as the spiral whirred into motion.

I felt myself rising in a screw-like motion for a while, when finally I found myself standing in a corridor. I went to the end of this hall, and then I knocked on the ordinate wooden door.

Almost instantaneously, a gentle voice said, "Enter."

I felt a little surprised, but I didn't show it. I opened the door with what felt like a solid silver doorknob, and then found myself in a cluttered room that was somehow clean at the same time. Little trinkets lingered everywhere, probably trophies of the many memories one of his age must have.

On the walls, I found moving paintings of the previous headmasters and headmistresses. It seemed that every headmaster or mistress that ever controlled Hogwarts had been painted when they either passed away or retired.

It seemed, from the age of the people in the paintings, that most of them had probably passed away.

I looked straight forwards and found a desk on a raised bit of the floor. On one side of the desk in a grand chair was the headmaster himself, white hair and beard garnishing him with half-moon spectacles and piercing blue eyes that had a certain sparkle to them and no sign of aging in them.

On the other side of the desk was two chairs, neither of them occupied; it was just me and the headmaster.

She swallowed, and then smiled. "Hello, Headmaster. My name is Seraphina Hawkwood, as you know." I extended my hand to him, offering him a handshake.

The man took my hand and shook it briefly. He was very gentle. "Very pleased to meet you, Miss Hawkwood. I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"Yes, sir, I did. The Hogwarts Express is quite a nice place, especially with pleasant people to share a compartment with," I told him, giving him a smile.

"Glad to hear it. Who was this pleasant company, if I may ask?"

"Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin." I left out Peter, because to be honest, he had no impact on how pleasant my trip was. Actually, he was a little worrying.

"Ah, splendid," he smiled. "I suppose you're excited to get sorted, no?"

I swallowed. If I was completely honest with myself, I was nervous beyond belief. I was remembering the look on Sirius's face as he talked about Slytherins.

But, I smiled, and replied, "Yes, I can't wait."

Before I knew it, I had been placed in a wooden chair hat looked its fair share of years and the Headmaster was holding the sorting hat with both hands by the rim, hovering just above my head.

"Ready?" He asked me gently, as if he could sense my slight nervousness. Bloody hell, I'm sure he could.

"Of course," I said in a smiley voice. He gently placed the Sorting Hat upon my head, and I heard a gravelly voice in my head.

_Well, well, well. You're not a first year, are you? Your head doesn't belong under me. Ah, you're a transfer student? From Russia, you say? Well, then. Ahh, you love potions as your father does, and he's from the ministry? Clever girl._ I swallowed; I didn't like having someone in my head.

_Very brave girl, I see. You keep a lot of the pain you feel hidden, that's for sure. But you also are quite manipulative, aren't you?_ In my head, I argued that. I'm not manipulative. People just like making me happy, I don't control that.

The voice ignored me completely. _You have so many traits from each house; I really have no clue where to put you. Not Hufflepuff, that's for sure. Not Ravenclaw, no no. So that leaves me with the question; Gryffindor or Slytherin?_

I stayed silent, for I didn't want to affect the Sorting Hat's decision.

After a few moments of the sorting hat deciding, it finally yelled out, "Slytherin!"

I felt my heart sink as Professor Dumbledore raised the hat off of me head. I was not looking forwards to having to go down to the Great Hall and sitting down at the Slytherin table with the four charming boys watching.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself on my way down to the Great Hall, following the directions that the Headmaster had given me. I dreaded the look of hatred that I saw on Sirius and James's faces when they were talking of those Slytherin kids.

Before I left the office, Professor Dumbledore had given me the appropriately coloured uniform, of which I was wearing now. The robes felt one hundred times heavier than the robes I was wearing before, even if all he had done was bewitch the colours into being different.

I finally reached the doors to the Great Hall, where everyone was sitting and enjoying their meal. I could see Sirius, James, Remus and Peter roaring with laughter at the Gryffindor table, and I saw the rather boring and cold faces of the Slytherins. I took a deep breath and then put on my brave face as I took a step into the room.

As I made my way, I heard some of the conversation die down. I felt eyes on me. I felt like I was walking in slow motion.

As I passed the Gryffindor table, I sneaked a glance at the group of four. I saw narrowed eyes from Sirius and James; they looked as if I had betrayed them. Peter as copying them, but that didn't matter to me. I saw a pitying glance from Remus as he shook his head and let it fall sadly.

I turned my head forwards, forcing myself not to look back at the hurtful faces of the people I thought I would possibly be friends with.

After what seemed like forever, I finally made my way to my seat at the farthest table from the entrance in the corner. As I sat, I noticed how beautiful the wood that the table was made out of was. I looked at myself and noticed that I was slouching; that I looked rather weak and meek. That being so, I sat up straight, looking prim and proper, and then put on a smile to the people who looked about my age around me.

"Hello," I announced to anyone who could hear me, and I saw quite a few people turn to look at me. "My name is Seraphina Hawkwood, pleasure to meet all of you. I just transferred from Russia."

I saw a pale bloke with black, greasy looking hair and cold eyes straighten up. "Welcome to Slytherin," he drawled, sounding quite stuffed up and rather evil. "My name is Severus Snape."

"Pleasure," I repeated, giving him a smile. To my surprise, he sneered back. _How rude_, I thought.

A smaller boy who looked strangely familiar with black hair, pale skin, grey eyes and a certain charm to him smiled at me. I smiled back, relief filling my lungs; at least there was someone at this table who had an ounce of friendliness in them.

"My name is Regulus Black," he said in a slightly timid voice, somehow still sounding strong and charming. So this was Sirius's brother… That's why they looked alike.

"Very nice to meet you, Regulus," I told him.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" a sleazy voice drawled from a few seats down. Seated between two rather large and dopey looking men was a very attractive blonde with cold, green eyes. His hair was sleeked back, but it was clearly gel, not greasy.

"Seraphina. Nice to meet you," I said with a flirty little smile that I shot towards him. What? He was cute!

"Lucius Malfoy, at your service," he drawled once more.

My heart sank. This was the guy that James had warned me against, and here I was conversing, even flirting, with him. How did I have the feeling that I was going to pay for this?

"You said you came from Greece?" he said, snatching me away from my thoughts.

"Russia," I corrected him, smiling as I hoped I hadn't offended him.

"Oh? And why did you leave?" I then launched into my story, only answering what I was asked, but I found myself surprised at how much they really were asking.

"What about your mum?" one of the other guys asked.

I felt myself stiffen at the mention of my mother. "She passed away when I was quite young, actually. My father and I don't really speak of her." Apologies ensued, and people telling me they hoped the best for me and my father.

I felt as if I quite fit in after that; the only one who made me feel unwanted was Severus, but I'd work on him.

My confidence was back.

Dinner was delicious, as was dessert. When everyone had eaten their fill, everything cleared and the Headmaster stood. The student body fell silent, and I saw Professor Dumbledore smile.

"Another year, another group of faces. Some, I have seen before, some I know better than I should," At this, he winked to the Gryffindor table – to the group of boys? – And a brief burst of laughter ensued.

"And some are entirely new. Our first years are welcome as always. However, this year, we have a transfer student of the sixth year in our school. I do not wish to embarrass our welcomed addition to our wonderful student body, but if you see her in any of your classes, be sure to show her the Hogwarts charm!"

I felt myself blushing slightly, although I wasn't worried about being caught; my blush was all but invisible, and I was sure that no one would see it.

He babbled on about new professors, about the caregiver, forbidden places and rules. Finally, we were dismissed.

If I was honest with myself, I had absolutely no idea where the Slytherin 'Common Room' was, so I was completely relying on Lucius, Regulus, Vincent and all the other blokes I had met at dinner that were friendly to me to get me where I needed to be.

We walked to the dungeons of the castle until I guessed we were under the lake. Then, we came to a portrait to which Lucius said "Dark Arts". The portrait sprung open, and we walked into a cold, dark room lit by green lamps and decorated by skulls. The entire room was black, white, grey, silver and green.

I loved it.

The Common room was bleak, dreary and unwelcoming, and I felt right at home. I'd deal with the Gryffindors when the time arose.

For a while, the guys and I just talked, got to know each other a bit better. Besides, talking to someone over dinner wasn't really enough to ensure me a spot in the social networking. I was determined; never had a school been able to defeat me, this one no different.

I may sound like a terrible person for saying this stuff, but it isn't just a game to me; I enjoyed getting to know everyone, too. I liked being able to be nice to everyone and not get weird looks, although weird looks were fun sometimes.

I was a performer, but I didn't like getting weird looks when I didn't want nor expect them.

Anyways, I found out that Regulus was my age, Lucius was in seventh year, and Severus was a year older. I analysed all three of them; Severus was obviously a bit of a bookworm compared to the other two, who were quite apparently athletes. They were all attractive in their own way; Lucius sexy, Regulus charming and mysterious, and Severus a downright mystery.

Regulus was the seeker for the Slytherins, whereas Lucius was a Beater. Severus's favourite subject was defense against the dark arts, although he was a shining star in potions. Lucius wasn't fond of pumpkin juice. Regulus was fond of his family house elf. Severus spent a lot of time in the library.

And above all, they all despised muggles and muggleborns.

"Is that right," I asked cautiously, keeping my voice light and interested. "Why's that?"

"Muggleborns are a disgrace to wizardry," Severus sneered, "A complete freckle on the face of wizarding society." The other two nodded in fierce agreement. I left that conversation and we moved on to rice cakes.

Hours later, Lucius and Severus headed to the boys dormitories, Lucius kissing my hand as he left. I smiled and blushed a little; So chivalry wasn't dead at Hogwarts.

I turned to Regulus. "Aren't you tired?" He smiled an adorable smile and shook his head, a crease in his forehead, showing he was stressed about something.

"Nah, I'm not tired. I don't sleep much anymore," he told me, voice considerably more quiet than it had been when his friends were around. I could see by the bags under his eyes that his words were the truth.

"Oh?" I said gently. "Why's that?"

Regulus looked as if he were choking on his words for a second, then he swallowed. "It's just some family stuff that I'm not particularly fond of. To be honest, to me, all this muggle prejudice is rubbish. Not all of them are that bad, remember that." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'I feel backed into a corner."

"If you want or need to talk, I'll always be here. Like you, I don't sleep much." She smiled gently, and then reached her hand out to rest it on his shoulder. He jumped slightly in surprise, but moved his hand to cover her's.

"Thanks... Can I call you Serr?" he asked playfully. I nodded and smiled a little smile for him.

So the two stayed up for a bit longer and talked; they talked about Regulus's brother and how he was unbearable, how he always had to be the center of attention or else he wasn't happy. They also talked about his best mates, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. She felt sort of bad for Remus, the way Regulus talked about him.

He obviously knew that Remus was a werewolf, and he wasn't alright with it.

It was a touchy subject for a lot of people, though, so she left it. Plus, she could have just been over analyzing things and he actually had no idea about Remus; then where would she be? She would've given his identity, which appeared to be hidden rather well, surprisingly enough, away. He could've gotten kicked out of school.

Speaking of that, she wondered how he managed changing once a month and never getting caught. He had obviously never hurt any of the students, either.

So, he was either crazily tame, or the professors knew and were just keeping it on the down low…

"Serr?" Regulus asked, sounding concerned. "You with me?"

She shook out of her reverie. "Oh yeah, sorry, totally just spaced out there. Maybe the trip has taken a toll on my ability to not need sleep," she grinned. "Well, I suppose I should probably get to bed. Talk to you tomorrow? Hopefully, we'll have some of the same classes?"

Regulus laughed, but his brow was still furrowed as she began to walk up the stairs. "Yeah, tomorrow… Sweet dreams."


End file.
